The present invention relates to a sealed low profile socket for the reception of a bulb. The socket is used in an automotive brake light, tail light, parking light and turn signal systems, or the like. In addition, the improved socket has numerous uses and applications outside of the automobile industry.
Sockets used in automobiles and other vehicles generally comprise a housing adapted to be securely fastened in a complementary aperture in a fixture. A bulb is releasably secured in the housing. At least one wire of a wiring harness of the vehicle is connected to a terminal of the housing internally thereof. The housing has one or more relatively movable terminals internally thereof for engagement with the contacts on the end of the light bulb. Springs are often provided to achieve the requisite "lost motion" to maintain contact pressure between the terminals of the housing and the light bulb.
One problem with known sockets is that moisture and other foreign materials are able to enter the housing of the socket ultimately causing corrosion and failure of electrical contact between the bulb and the internal terminals of the socket. Attempts to solve this problem have generally required permanent sealing of the wire leading into the socket housing by epoxy or the like. While such practices insure positive sealing, service of the socket is rendered impossible and, upon failure thereof due to other circumstances, the entire socket must be replaced. Attempts to sealably yet removably attach the wires to the socket housing have heretofore failed.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problem by utilizing a unique grommet that functions to both seal the wires leading into the socket housing, releasably support a wire contact within the housing that is engageable with an internal terminal of the socket, and provide a resilient lost motion connection between the wire contact and an internal terminal of the socket. Electrical contact betweend the wire contact and the internal terminal is "wiped" upon insertion of the wire contact thereby assuring positive electrical contact.